


Shambling Remains

by LeeBarnett



Series: One-shots and drabbles [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: ninjaskillznstuff2 asked: can I get a fuckin uuuhhh perryshmirtz or pandashrine zombie apocalypse au?





	Shambling Remains

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot from my tumblr! Originally posted [here!](https://unexistinator.tumblr.com/post/167394792077/can-i-get-a-fuckin-uuuhhh-perryshmirtz-or)

Peter could feel Miggs’ breath trembling against his throat. God that was nice. The reason was less nice, but it was better to focus on how good Miggs felt pressed up against him rather than how much it sucked that it was only happening because if Miggs moved even an inch away, the broken, bloody fingers reaching through the chain link would snag him and drag him back to certain death, or worse. 

“This was a shitty place to check, Karl and his statistics can eat my dick,” Miggs growled against Peter’s collarbone as they pressed themselves against the brick wall, Peter feeling ridiculously like they were in some twisted parody of Jurassic Park, but with zombies. That probably would have been some kind of shitty sequel if humanity had been allowed to get that far. Jurassic Park: The Zombie Island. The universe had been wise to inflict an actual undead virus on the world before that movie could be dreamed up. 

“I hate them,” Miggs hissed, turning his head under Peter’s jaw to glare at the shambling remains of a person outside the open fence door they’d jammed against the brick so it couldn’t be moved. Peter nodded in agreement, double checking that the fence hadn’t moved. He’d yanked the frame of it into the corner they were stuffed into so hard it’d embedded itself into the brick a bit, and they’d have to crawl over it to get out later, but for now they were stuck. They couldn’t leave with the zombie literally right there, and their weapon bag was sitting uselessly a few yards away where he’d dropped it. A fat lot of good a gun with an empty clip was doing them. 

“God, I have to piss,” Miggs grumbled, shifting uncomfortably against Peter as the zombie outside of their cage groaned and stuck its gnarled hands through the wires, trying to reach them. Peter sighed. This was going to be a long wait to sunrise, when the sun coming through the broken windows across from them would drive the zombie far enough away they could get out and away again. He just had to hope that Perry and Heinz’s scouting mission was going better than theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments are love, comments are life
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets]!


End file.
